1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a position adjustable vehicular seat and, more particularly, to a position adjusting apparatus which utilizes a spring biased four bar mechanism for adjusting the horizontal and vertical position of the seat.
2. Description of the Art
Vehicular seats are often provided with an adjustment mechanism to vertically and horizontally position the seat for occupant comfort. Such an adjustment mechanism may include a plurality of links that are pivotally coupled to a base that is in turn mounted to the vehicle floor. These links are configured for articulation with respect to the base such that a cushioned seat assembly pivotally supported by the links can be articulated to a desired position by the occupant. Typically, such position adjustable vehicular seats can be adjusted either manually with an elongated lever or by an electrically controlled motor driven system.
In seats equipped with a manually actuated mechanism, the seat occupant is required to overcome his/her own weight in combination with weight of the seat in order to elevate the seat. Thus, an elongated lever, such as a telescoping lever or the like, is typically connected to the links such that when a relatively small load is applied to the distal end of the lever, the mechanical advantage of the lever provides the much larger force necessary to articulate the links and elevate the seat. In an automated seat adjustment system, electric torque motors are utilized to drive cams or clutch mechanisms in order to elevate the weight of both the seat and the occupant. With either of these types of vertical adjustment mechanisms, it would be desirable to eliminate the need for a seat occupant to manipulate the cumbersome elongated lever or the relatively expensive and complicated componentry associated with an automated system.